


An Accident of Science

by FyreFaerie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: After Josie, M/M, Mpreg, Nightvale weirdness, Scientist at work, loving couple, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreFaerie/pseuds/FyreFaerie
Summary: Cecil announces something on the air and Carlos is the most surprised of them all.





	An Accident of Science

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this fic. You're awesome!

“Well listeners… it seems that this year Carlos and I will be making a third offering at the New Years sacrificial pyre. At least if Old Woman Josie’s predictions are to be trusted… and we all know how often she was wrong. And with that bit of knowledge, dear listeners, good night Nightvale… young, old, yet born, or newly departed… Good night.”

The newest intern, a friendly guy by the name of Mitchell, grinned at Cecil. “Really, truly, Cecil?”

Cecil smiled as he put a hand to his sweater vest over his still mostly flat stomach. “Since I got her final piece of prophecy in the mail after her funeral, I’ve tried to think if she was ever wrong about a pregnancy… And I couldn’t think of a single instance.”

“What did Carlos say about starting a family?” Mitchell asked as he helped clean up before the night crew came on.

Shaking his head, Cecil laughed a little. “I don’t know. Josie’s letter just confirmed my suspicions today. I suppose I’ll find out when I get home.”Mitchell laughed as well. “He’s going to freak out.”

With a nod, Cecil finished putting his papers into his attaché case. “Maybe. You’ll find out tomorrow. Good night, Mitchell.”

Wishing him a nice evening as well, Mitchell went through his end of shift prep for the next crew.

The short drive home was peaceful and Cecil was grateful to be able to remove his shoes inside their front door.

“Carlos?” Cecil all but sang as he walked into the kitchen and found his husband chopping greens for a salad.

Looking up from his work, Carlos smiled. “Hello, love. How did the broadcast go?”

Cecil frowned a little as he leaned against the counter beside him. “You didn’t listen?”

“Didn’t have the chance. Three of the others had an accident with the mass spectrometer and had to go to the hospital.” Carlos said with a sigh. “It’s why we are having a salad instead of the fish we’d planned.”

“Oh.” Cecil murmured as he tried to figure out how to tell Carlos what he’d already announced on the air. To everyone else.

Suddenly, Carlos laughed a little. “Sorry, Cecil. I had to have a little revenge… for you announcing out news on the air instead of telling me in person.”

Cecil began to grin. “You heard?”

“While waiting for Sasha to get his tetanus and Ebola vaccinations updated after he’d received stitches.” Carlos wiped his hands on a kitchen towel before hugging Cecil tightly. “You could have told me in person first, you know.”

Tucking his head into the crook of Carlos’ neck, Cecil sighed happily. “Old Woman Josie’s letter of prophecy arrived out of nowhere during the weather tonight. It literally popped into being at my broadcast table. It shocked me into not thinking it out before announcing it.”

This made Carlos frown in confusion. “How would she have known we were going to adopt a child after she’d passed?” He left the suddenly appearing letter of prophecy for another time. 

“I’m not thinking about adopting. What gave you that idea?” Cecil asked with a confused smile of his own. He wondered if this was some kind of science joke that was going over his head.

Carlos pulled back to look at Cecil. “How else are we going to have a child?”

“The way every other couple has a child. Unprotected sex.” Cecil said still frowning.

Carlos’ eyes went wide, then narrowed with the expression Cecil has labeled ‘the scientist at work’. “You’re pregnant?”

Arching an eyebrow, Cecil shot Carlos a worried look. “Didn’t you have sex ex in high school?”

“Yes… I did… but…” Carlos started then left off with a shake of his head. “I just never thought I could get you pregnant… Too much science preventing it.”

Cecil’s eyes went huge and wet. “Oh… some kind of accident?”

With a moment of thought, Carlos nodded. “That is a way to look at this situation.”

Immediately, Cecil hugged him tightly. “This must be such a huge shock for you! Never expecting to have kids then out of no where, here we are.

“No, I certainly never expected to get you pregnant.” Carlos said into Cecil’s hair. Then he pulled away sharply. “Are you healthy? Is the baby healthy? Have you seen an obstetrician?”

Laughing, Cecil played with Carlos’ perfect hair. “Not yet, silly. I just got some confirmation today. I’ll make an appointment with Dr. Bowman tomorrow.”Carlos frowned in a worried way. “Is he a registered obstetrician or a witch doctor?”

“He’s the doctor that has delivered the most of the citizens of Nightvale.” Cecil soothed him as he reached up and took Carlos’ hands to move them to his still mostly flat stomach. “We’ll be fine.”

Visibly, Carlos melted a little. “I am going to record this entire thing.”

“Always the scientist, my Carlos.” Cecil said with a chuckle even as he allowed Carlos to pet his stomach. 

-0-0-0-

The trip to Dr. Bowman was an eye opener for Carlos. He had never been into an obstetrician’s appointment before but some how he knew that Nightvale version was very different.

The first thing the doctor did was have Cecil take off his sweater vest and shirt, then had a strange scaled and feathered lizard lick Cecil’s stomach. The doctor made a few noises while Cecil looked on hopefully.

Then the lizard puffed up the feathered ruff around its neck before appearing to go to sleep.

Cecil gave a little gasp and gripped at Carlos’ hand.

Worried, Carlos looked between Cecil and the doctor, who was putting the lizard away.

“That has it. Looks like we will have a new citizen in Nightvale come fall.” Dr. Bowman said as he moved to stand beside Cecil on the other side of the exam bed from Carlos.

“When I read Josie’s prophecy, I knew… but it’s nice to hear it from a professional. About when in the fall? I need to know so that I can have prepared material for those nights.” Cecil said as he laced his fingers with Carlos’.

Dr. Bowman pulled a calendar from his pocket and after gently poking Cecil in the stomach and checking his arm pits, consulted it before replying. “September the fourth… around two in the morning.”

“Oh good… I’ll have to make two shows ahead of time.” Cecil said with a sigh of relief.

Clearing his throat, Carlos gave the doctor a thick stare. “Are you going to do any blood work?”

“Impatient, isn’t he?” Dr. Bowman said with a little laugh. “A nurse will come by with the offering bowl in a little while.”

Cecil smiled lovingly at his spouse. “He is a little bit.”

The rest of the exam was confusing, but strangely informative.

When they left the doctor’s office, situated about the leather crafter’s shop, Cecil was all smiles as they walked hand-in-hand.

“I’m so excited.” Cecil said as he smiled beautifully at Carlos.

Carlos was also smiling, but it was because he had seen something almost normal when Cecil had been asked to give blood. True, after it had been drawn normally with a latex strap, butterfly needle and vials, one had gone to the lab and the other had been dumped into a clay vessel before being lit on fire.

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Carlos asked as he glanced over at Cecil.

Looking down at his stomach, Cecil hummed a little. “I don’t know yet… It’ll be a while before I can see the baby clearly.”

Gently, Carlos tugged at his hand until Cecil looked at him. “Try not to look… Let’s be surprised.”

Cecil got a sappy look before nodding. “Alright… I’ll try.”

They lapsed into a peaceful silence as they walked to the pharmacy to pick up the doctor prescribed prenatal vitamins and armadillo bile supplement.


End file.
